


don't slow it up for me

by miroticmp3



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroticmp3/pseuds/miroticmp3
Summary: Simon Snow, leader of the Humdrums, and Baz Pitch, leader of the Tygres have always been rivals, ever since the day they first ran into each other in secondary school. Quite a few broken noses and bloody lips have been exchanged between them, though one Baz Pitch would rather be planting his lips, not his fist, on Simon’s freckled face. He’s resigned himself to this miserable crush when members of the Tygres and the Humdrums start being picked off, and no one can pinpoint who. Forming a truce with Baz to get to the bottom of the attacks, Simon begins to uncover so much more than the culprit… including how good Baz looks in black leather.





	don't slow it up for me

**Author's Note:**

> written for the carry on big bang! @neck-mole made some art that goes with a scene in a future chapter (it's not really spoiler-y tho) that you should definitely check out!

**Baz**

I’m an idiot. 

Not actually, because regardless of what I do  _ outside _ of school I’m still top of the class at Watford University. It’s a fact that I quite enjoy rubbing in Penelope Bunce’s face, though I  _ do _ respect her. She’s probably the only one on this campus who understands me, intellectually. That’s probably why we’re partners in our advanced thermodynamics physics lecture, though she refuses to speak to me outside of class. 

Simon Snow would skin her alive if he found out we got on just fine. 

Well. Not skin her. But he would certainly be put off. 

Bunce has  already finished packing up her things; today’s lecture was rather simple and we’ve been blessed with the rare opportunity to leave early. Her phone lights up with yet another text - it has to be Snow - and she glances at it and rolls her eyes. I chuckle at the action. 

“Snow bothering you again, is he?” 

She glances at me. “When is he not? He doesn't really have many other friends, you know.”

That’s something I disagree with. “What do you mean ‘doesn’t have many other friends’? There’s at least 13 people in the Humdrums.” 

She tucks a sheet of paper into her folder - our homework, I realize, when she passes me a sheet too - and pulls out a pen to mark its due date. “They aren’t… friends so much as followers.” she remarks. “Most of them are too in awe of him to talk to him all that much. I have to act as a go-between, frankly it’s rather irritating.” 

“Well, he’s got you, and he’s got his girlfriend, hasn’t he? The Wellbelove girl.” The prettiest girl in our year at Watford, with light blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks like a fairy. She suits Simon Snow.

Bunce looks at me, eyebrow raised. “What, didn’t you hear?” 

“Hear what?” 

“Baz… Agatha broke up with Simon.” 

All the breath leaves my lungs. 

_ This _ is why I’m an idiot. 

I know I can never have him, yet hearing that he’s not chained by someone makes me hope, just barely, but it’s lit again, the little flame of hope in my chest. I know she can see it on my face, and Bunce gives me a sympathetic look before grabbing her bag. 

“I’ll see you at Exit 13 tonight, yeah?” She says, and I nod, dumbly, before she  leaves me still sitting at our shared desk. 

Dirty red curls, a freckled face, angry blue eyes. A fist meeting my chin. My own fist striking back. Blood running down my face, matching the crimson stains on his own lips. I wish I could kiss him. 

I’m an idiot because I’m in love with Simon Snow.

 

**Simon**

I’m not an idiot. 

Okay, so maybe I am - just a bit. I’m not nearly as smart as Penny - we have literally no classes together - and maybe I struggle a bit with mathematics, but I’m not so daft that I wouldn’t notice that Penny shares some classes with the spawn of a demon incarnate. And that they’re… acquaintances. Not friends. Penny would never be...  _ friends _ with him. 

Penny would never be friends with Baz. He’s the enemy. 

“He’s not the enemy, Simon,” she always sighs in exasperation when I bring up the topic yet again. “Just because he’s the leader of the Tygres doesn’t mean he’s your  _ enemy _ .”

“Well that’s not all it is, Penny,” I always argue back. “If it was  _ just _ the Tygres thing I wouldn’t care-” 

“Yes you would.”

“-but come on, he’s been pissing me off since secondary school, and he’s a bully and a-” 

“Simon.” 

“- what, Penny!” 

“You know… for someone who claims to hate him, you talk an awful lot about Baz.” 

That shuts me up for a few days. 

Baz and I first met in secondary school where he made fun of my second-hand clothes and shoes on the first day and I punched him in the face for it. And then, he hit me back. Neither of us got suspension, but they did make us sit together. And for some reason, we’ve always ended up in the same class since then. 

Everything about Baz is so much nicer than me. Not just his looks - though there’s that too. He’s tall and handsome, with bone structure built like the pharaohs of Egypt and stormy gray eyes that glint under black wavy hair. He has a cruel smile, though I understand why the girl swoon over it. To top it off, his family is loaded. It explains the bike. 

Baz has a really nice motorcycle. It’s a Vintage Black. It’s rare and fast and gorgeous. It’s worth all of my internal organs several times over.   

It matches all the black leather he wears when he rides.

I’m waiting for Penny outside campus, leaning on my own bike. It’s just a Yamaha Bolt Cruiser - it was cheap and it’s reliable and it’s the only bike I’ve ever owned. I’ve only been riding since starting university, and I’d like to think I’m alright. Black leather is too dreary in my opinion, so the jacket I’ve got on now is a dark red instead. Agatha bought it for me for my birthday two years ago. I refuse to throw it out just because she dumped me - it’s a fine jacket. 

I hear the hum of a bike before I see it, and Penny rolls up to me on her own bike, purple curls sticking out the bottom of her helmet. She lifts the visor and grins at me. “Been waiting long, Simon?” 

I snort. “Hardly. You took forever to pack all your stuff, though.” I straddle my bike and we take off, headed towards Exit 13. 

 

**Baz**

Exit 13 is crawling with bikers, wannabes, and skimpily dressed girls, as usual. It’s a hub for bikers in this area of town, to just ride around and hang out. I never wanted my own biker gang but… somehow one formed around me starting with the first time I ever came to this place. 

All I did was follow Simon Snow here one night, in first year. 

He’s leaning on his bike under a street lamp, deep in discussion with Penny over something. It has to be bike related, because if they were talking about me Snow wouldn’t be smiling so much. I can only wish. 

Usually he’d have Wellbelove at his side, that red leather jacket draped over her shoulders and his arm around her waist. Today, Snow is the one wearing the jacket. 

It looks much better on him than it ever did on her. 

I continue to watch him while Dev chatters away beside me. Niall is late. 

Suddenly there’s a scream. 

A girl comes running out from under the bridge, her hand dripping red. “Somebody help!” 

I don’t know why but I’m moving as soon as she yells, running to the shadows. Snow is just behind me, and he’s so close I can smell his cologne. 

It’s gross. I love it. 

But I ignore him, and stumble my way down the embankment, my boots slipping on the wet grass, Snow following me down. I don’t know what I’m expecting when we get to the bottom but it wasn’t this. 

Niall and what looks like one of Snow’s Humdrums are lying unconscious, beaten and bloody on the ground  

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i intended for this to be a one-shot but... it got bigger oops. i will try and finish the whole story before posting the rest, however.
> 
> big thanks to Anï for putting up with my flaky ass during this whole process lol i love your art so much !!! 
> 
> and if you know where the title is from... welp you must be kpop trash like me 
> 
> tumblr @mirotic-mp3 
> 
> follow my youtube while i live in japan! @bitesizedbrowny


End file.
